


Avengers Drabbles

by brookerocker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookerocker/pseuds/brookerocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for me to post all my drabbles and one shots about The Avengers. Will add characters and tags as I write them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine getting badly injured by an explosion and Tony provides an arc reactor when he finds out there's shrapnel inching towards your heart

The explosion was a shock, no one knew the place was rigged. Tony got on the ground as he watched the building come down before Steve started doing roll call. Everyone checked in but her. Sophia, the one who convinced Tony to become Iron Man after he was kidnapped, the one who helped design his suits and sent messages with new ideas no matter how silly or small.

Tony got back in the sky and said “Jarvis scan for life signs” Jarvis ran over the building and said “northeast corner, she’s pinned” Tony took off like a rocket with Thor behind him and between the two they got the rocks off of her and Tony seen the metal rod sticking out of her and Thor said “you can’t remove that, it could possibly kill her” Tony said “right” before he pulled away and said “shield her eyes and watch yours” Thor laid over Sophia as Tony burned through the metal and Tony said “alright sit her up” Thor did as he asked and Tony burned the excess off before Thor said “get her to a hospital quick, Dr. Cho has already been alerted” Tony nodded before he picked Sophia up bridal style and flew off.

He got to the tower and didn’t bother getting out of his suit as he rushed through the tower down to the hospital wing. He got the door opened and laid her on the table and Dr. Cho said “wait outside, turn the microphone on so you can hear me, and get the suit off. This will take a while” Tony numbly nodded as he got out and said “Jarvis take the suit off” the mechanical arms came out from the wall and he got the suit off before Tony sat in the chair and turned the microphone on.

He listened to Dr. Cho say medical terms that flew over his head. He can’t help but see the irony in how he can build her whatever she desires and understands those terms completely but when it comes to the human body he doesn’t know a thing about it. He watched as they got the rod out and they quickly started to stitch up what they could before Dr. Cho said “she’s got shrapnel” Tony looked up and said “what?” Dr. Cho said “something broke inside of her and it’s too close to her heart” Tony said “just keep her alive and wait”

Tony ran down to the lab, opened the safe, and pulled the thing he’d been saving. He ran up and into the room and said “here” Dr. Cho looked at it and said “an arc reactor” he said “it’s safe, I’ve tested it, just put it in, it’ll keep her alive” Dr. Cho said “you made this for her” he said “we can talk about how much I love her later, just save her” Dr. Cho nodded and said “stay to make sure this is getting put in right?” he nodded as Dr. Cho said “prepare for arc reactor installation, let’s go people” the team moved around them and Tony seen the team come down and he stepped out and Steve said “how is she?”

Tony said “they got the rod out but something broke off on it’s way out and now it’s inching towards her heart. It’s too close for Dr. Cho to feel comfortable to remove so they’re putting in an arc reactor” Steve said “you have a spare lying around?” Bruce said “you had it already made for her in case something happened” Tony nodded as Thor said “you love her” Tony looked at the team and said “yea, yea I do” they stood outside with him until Dr. Cho said “Tony I’ve got the casing in but I don’t know how to install the reactor itself” Tony stepped in as Sophia started to flatline and he ran over and took it from her before he plugged everything in, pushed it in it’s casing and turned it to the left to lock it they watched as Sophia arched her back before falling flat and her heart started again and everyone breathed with relief as Dr. Cho said “x-ray to see where the shrapnel is”

Tony stepped back outside and they watched as the x-ray came up and Dr. Cho said “it’s moving towards the reactor” she looked at Tony and said ‘good call” Dr. Cho moved her to another room to recover as the team started clean up and Tony followed her up as the team went back to clean up. Tony sat in the chair by her bed and said “well looks like we’re arc reactor buddies now, seems I have to finally make you a suit and teach you how to fly it” he couldn’t help but laugh as he held her hand and said “I know it’s tough but I need you to wake up Sophia. We both know you should’ve died but I couldn’t let that happen and now I just need you to wake up and fuss at the color of the reactor and start making plans for your own suit and jokingly decide to paint it a god awful pink before we know you’ll paint it black and I just need you to wake up, but only when you’re ready ok?”

Sophia laid there for a week before she woke up with a gasp and sat up. Tony said “hey, hey, lay back and rest. You about gave us a heart attack” she pushed her hair back and said “I was dead” Tony said “only for a minute” she put her hand to her chest before she felt the reactor and pulled the gown away and said “Tony” he said “surprise” she looked up at him and said “why is there an arc reactor in my chest?” Tony said “because you were impaled on a metal rod, Thor helped me keep you safe as I cut away the excess then I flew you here. As Dr. Cho was taking the rod out something broke off in pieces and they were too close to your heart for her to feel comfortable but if they didn’t come out then you’d die. Well I had an arc reactor so I ran down to get it. She got the casing installed and you flatlined as I was coming in to put it in. I managed to get in and locked in time”

She said “so you helped save my life?” he said “no it was all Cho” she said “Cho wouldn’t have think to use a reactor, wait I think you didn’t stockpile reactors?” Tony said “I don’t, I’ve had this one made since that whole self destructive arc reactor failing just to make it work again spiel” she said “why?” he said “for this reason right here” she raised an eyebrow before realization hit and she said “oh” Tony said “oh” Sophia whispered “you love me” he said “yea I do, always had a hunch but seeing you on that rod almost dead and guess I seen my own life flash before my eyes and it was mostly you I seen” she grabbed his hand before she kissed the back of it and said “so for our first date I’m thinking you lend me a suit and we go flying”

Tony laughed through the tears before he said “is that so?” she nodded and said “been dying to get one, too bad it took almost dying and an arc reactor, but hey take what I can get” he said “where are we going?” she said “surprise me, everything with you is an adventure” he said “I can do that” she moved over in bed and said “get in and cuddle me” he climbed in beside her and pulled her into himself before she whispered “Tony?” he hummed before she looked up at me and whispered “I love you too” he smiled at her before he leaned down to kiss her before they pulled away and she said “I want a pink suit, no a black one” he said “how about black suit and I’ll change the color of your reactor to pink” she gasped and said “really?” he nodded and she said “deal, then we’ll go flying” he said “then we’ll go flying”


End file.
